btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weary Death
The Prophecy has been made. The Watcher knew of it. And now the Doctor knows of it as well. A dark, terrible Prophecy that involves the fate of the entire Universe. The mysterious stranger also knows about the Prophecy. He also knows all about the Doctor, and his involvement in the Prophecy. He knows exactly what the Doctor has just learnt. What is the Doctor's part in the Prophecy? What is the Watcher's connection to it? Why has it got the Doctor so depressed? But more importantly - can this stranger help the Doctor when the time comes? Crew Sound Recordists: Witold Tietze & Kathryn Fallon. Sound Editing: Witold Tietze. Musical Score: Michael Sadler. Editor: Witold Tietze. Photographer: Kathryn Fallon. Executive Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Producer & Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads Soundtrack #Music Plot Episode endings #The Informed Man walks away from the Doctor, pausing briefly to interact with a nearby family playing with a soccer ball. Additional credited cast The Informed Man (David Hutchison), The Family (Trent, Olivia & Madison Geissler). 07 film image.jpg 11 film image.jpg 15 film image.jpg 17 film image.jpg 18 film image.jpg 20 film image.jpg 01 rehearsals.jpg|Rehearsals 03 the actor speaks, the director listens.jpg|The actor speaks, the Director listens 04 our extras.jpg|Our extras 05 the doctor is a christ figure.jpg|The Doctor is a Christ figure 06 sound recordist.jpg|Sound Recordist 08 lunch on trousers.jpg|Lunch on trousers 09 boom in frame, take 1.jpg|Boom in frame - Take #1 10 script consultations.jpg|Script consultations 12 dear lord, we pray to thee.jpg|Dear Lord, we pray to thee... 13 what do you want!.jpg|What do you want!? 14 flamenco doctor.jpg|Flamenco Doctor! 16 i hope they arrive soon.jpg|I hope they arrive soon... 19 why can't i remember my bloody lines!.jpg|Why can't I remember my bloody lines?! 21 boom in frame, take 2.jpg|Boom in frame - Take #2 22 is this creepy enough.jpg|Is this creepy enough? 23 mike sinatra.jpg|Mike Sinatra 24 it's all over.jpg|It's all over! 25 a close friendship.jpg|A close friendship 26 moon river.jpg|Moon river! (It's all we know...) 27 attack of the cheetah people.jpg|Attack of the Cheetah People! 28 sound man in natural habitat.jpg|Sound Man in his natural habitat... 29 packing up.jpg|Packing up after a 5 hour shoot 30 director.jpg|Director 31 david and witold interviewed.jpg|David & Witold interviewed 32 david hutchison.jpg|David Hutchison 33 angry anderson.jpg|Angry Anderson 34 director of photography.jpg|Director of Photography 35 see how bald it is.jpg|See how bald it is!! 36 toilet cam.jpg|Toilet Cam #1 37 toilet cam.jpg|Toilet Cam #2 02 the director gives his notes.jpg|The Director gives his notes Popular myths Things to watch out for... *A Series B continuity note finally plays out in this short film. In The Magical History Tour, the Doctor arrived in London to "pick up some groceries and have a nice meal down at the pub". With the Watcher arc taking up his full attention, and yet now complete, he finally gets a chance to stop off for said meal. *The Doctor's love of iced coffee milk drinks makes its first appearance in this short film. This would be revisited in A Quiet Beach Somewhere. *This is the first release in the 6-episode mini-series of BTR releases entitled Interlude. Fresh from the success of the Watcher story arc in Series B, Story Editor Witold Tietze began constructing his second story arc, one which was borne out of the events of Series B. Interlude concerned the Doctor's realisation of The Prophecy involving his death, told to him by The Watcher during the events of The Ouroborous Heart. Interlude would continue with A Quiet Beach Somewhere, Kindred Spirit, Ekka Winds, Vanishing Point, and ultimately conclude in Renegade's Ball. The reason for the story arc being called Interlude was that it took place between the Watcher story arc of Series B, and the Series D story arc. *The Informed Man makes his first appeareance in this serial, one of the central characters within the Interlude story arc. Things you probably never knew... *This film was shot in colour, but director Witold Tietze issued executive producer Matthew Kopelke with a black & white copy as the result of a last-minute decision to make the film aesthetically different from previous efforts. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who